


(Don't) Push Me Down

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [48]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, suggestive teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: The many times Roche pinned Cloud and the one time Cloud pinned Roche.
Relationships: Roche/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	(Don't) Push Me Down

**Incident #1:**

The thing is, is that Cloud… well, Cloud had always been drawn to strength. 

And to competence. 

And to men. 

So when Roche finally managed to trip Cloud up in one of the spars that the man had somehow talked Cloud into, pinning him deep into the concrete beneath him with a victorious smirk, Cloud, well…

Cloud _reacted_. 

There was a moment of horribly frozen silence, just long enough for Roche to **notice** Cloud’s reaction with shocked, wide eyes, before Cloud was twisting to slam his knee up into Roche’s gut, rolling away from him to take off for his bike in a sprint quickened with desperation. 

He kicked the bike into gear and was gone before Roche had even made his way from the concrete, tearing away from the scene of his shame with a speed that Roche would probably admire if he wasn’t still too dumb-struck to notice. The wind rushing past his face cooled the warmth that burned there from Cloud’s mortification, but the sound of it wasn’t enough to drown out his racing thoughts. 

If it weren’t so vital to keep his eyes on the road at the speed he was going, Cloud would have closed them to pray to whatever god that might bother to hear for deliverance from this latest mistake. 

He had a very strong feeling that Roche wasn’t about to let what had just happened go. 

***

**Incident #2:**

He was right.

***

**Incident #24:**

If Roche didn’t stop fucking popping up **everywhere he was** , including the **less then legal places** , always with that suggestive smirk on his face, eyes burning with heat while the man made overtures that were far less subtle than he believed, then Cloud was _going to fucking lose it._

… _Especially_ with the way that Roche. Just. Kept. Getting. Close. 

In a way that made it fucking **clear** that he knew Cloud’s first reaction wasn’t an isolated incident, the damned asshole. 

***

**Incident #38:**

He’d meant it when he said he was about to lose it, damnit.

***

**Incident #53:**

At this point, fate; or karma; or Cloud’s own incredible tendency to have remarkably bad luck; or even just Roche was fucking with him. 

Not in any sort of fun way.

But in a way that was going to drive. Him. Insane. 

(It was Roche, wasn’t it? Of course it was fucking **Roche**.)

***

**Incident #77:**

That was it. 

Cloud was done. 

He was **DONE**. 

This time, instead of escaping from Roche’s all-too-close presence by ducking under his arm and whirling away, or shoving the man away with a harsh glare, or once, in a particularly memorable occasion that occurred while they were in a more public location than usual, jerking an observing Soldier fangirl from beside them and inserting her neatly into Roche’s arms in his place, Cloud reached out to get a firm grasp on Roche’s shoulders and pushed him to the ground, straddling the man and trapping both wrists in one hand that he pressed against the concrete above Roche’s head. 

Roche didn’t make any move to break Cloud’s hold, rather choosing to stare up at him with bright eyes, his smile fading from a lascivious smirk to something more honest, more hopeful. 

“Finally decided to stop running, dearest? I’m relieved, I’ll admit. Even though I am a man who dearly enjoys a chase, even someone such as I eventually wishes to catch their prize. So have I? Caught you… Cloud?” 

Cloud stared down at him darkly at the question, still unamused with the relentless teasing attacks he’d been conducting lately against Cloud’s peace of mind. And the fact that the man had the amazing gall to act like they’d been engaged in a reciprocated game, rather than Roche slowly stripping away Cloud’s resistance and his sanity along with it. 

Yet somehow feeling just as curious as about the implications behind the man’s words. 

(After all, Cloud had already made his decision, hadn’t he? About what he was going to do and what choice he was going to make in all of this?)

“And what if I say yes?” Cloud snapped challengingly, what felt like was his entire body trembling with nerves and frustrated attraction, “What would you do then?”

Roche stared up at him with eyes growing so heated and hungry that Cloud felt like he’d been devoured alive before he’d even been touched. 

“Oh, darling thing. I would take **such** good care of you if you would just let me.” He breathed fervently into the heavy silence between them. “So please. Let me.”

Cloud stared up at him for what felt like a silent eternity as the promise brushed against his skin as if it were a physical thing with its burning heat, sending his blood pumping frantically through his veins as his mind frantically debated between his options and wants. 

“You’d better live up to your word, you asshole.” Cloud snarled finally as he used his grip on the Soldier’s wrists to jerk him up and into a smoldering kiss that served as his answer.

(It was yes.)


End file.
